


8

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 8 - “she’s missing, not dead.”





	8

About a week ago, Isaac and his girlfriend went on a walk in the woods and somehow she got separated and now she was declared missing by the police. 

Isaac, and the rest of Scott’s pack, was sat in Derek’s loft. He was pacing anxiously by the window, mere seconds from tearing his hair out of his scalp. 

“Hey, can you stop doing that?” Stiles was annoyed, like usual. 

Isaac lunged toward’s Stiles, only to be held back by Scott. 

“Do you want to help find her, or do you want to fight when she probably is freezing to death.” Isaac’s eyes started glowing with anger. 

“She’s missing, not dead!” He growled. 


End file.
